The Nightmare
What's that in the mirror; in the corner of your eye? What's that footstep following, but never passing by? What's that in your loo, nastier than poo? Perhaps they're all just waiting. Perhaps when we're all dead, out they'll come a slithering from underneath your bed. The Nightmare? The Nightmare is a projection of everyone's fear's as such it will appear as that to them. Say your afraid of the ocean then it will look like you are surrounded by the ocean. If your afraid of dying then it will look like your bleeding to death. Your afraid of clowns well do i have to go into detail. How to defeat it Simple really face your fears The Nightmare loves to challenge you. Themes Theme one When you have started your Nightmare - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8jbSoCbnns Theme two When you are challenging it - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEq0I8UieIM Theme three After you defeat it - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7v_fQKT7MyI Theme Four A It's Physical form theme - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIGMUAMevH0 Theme Four B Other physical form theme - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjedLeVGcfE History The Nightmare has been around at the start of time, space, and papa john's pizza. it is split into 3 major parts. Fear The Thing you are afraid of Anguish The pain you will feel And lastly The most unlucky of the trio Hope The Thing you wish to happen The thing that is taunting you to act on an ambition. Kneetron was the first to run into The Nightmare It looked like him but it had a dark vibe to him of rage sorrow gloom and envy. It matched him at everything there was. How to summon You don't have to summon it. if you want wait and it will find you. Before we begin. DO NOT SUMMON AT ANY COST, UNLESS YOU HAVE A PAPA JOHN'S PIZZA. now that we shall continue You will need A flute - twelve of them should do A box of chicken tenders - One will do Apes (minimum of three) And a drawing of funny gagnam style confetti Next cut your hand so a drop of blood will drop down, sprinkle some confetti over it All the items will start to disappear. time will freeze around you. A laugh will be heard as well as clicking. Then it will appear in front of you Ask it what you want but don't shake it's hand Then it will leave giving you a note with the code If you shake it's hand your body will become it's. Physical form "tweet tweet time to sleep!" The physical form is a elongated funny man with one leg. He toss pie because this articles writer is scared of clown. It likes to give nicknames It's code return 0 end Put your characters here and what their afraid of Kneetron The Timewolf: I'm afraid of what i will become. -The Nightmare will appear to Kneetron as his dark side. Jim the Bag: I don't want tomatoes in me. I hate them they taste bad! NAGM:SIX, they fear nothing. Category:Spiritual Characters